The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW18087’. ‘NPCW18087’ was derived from a cross pollination between the unpatented poinsettia ‘Christmas Season’ as the female parent and poinsettia ‘Christmas Glory’ (also known as ‘NPCW12200’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,049) as the male parent in November 2012 in Nairobi, Kenya.
In October 2013, a single plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany. In February and June of 2014, ‘NPCW18087’ was first asexually propagated by grafting onto a formerly commercial variety. The plant was pinched at six and 11 weeks post grafting, and harvested for a single plant selection 16 weeks after grafting via apical cuttings. ‘NPCW18087’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.